The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehman 14 - Sigma's Army
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehman 14 - Sigma's Army is a adventure game Starring Ebony & her friends. Plot The plot involves Sigma, who originally working as a Maverick Hunter, but not anymore. Sigma destroyes the countries with his army of Mavericks & captures Amy and Gaston. So is up to Ebony to stop Sigma's Plans & save the world once again. Characters Playable *Ebony *X *Zero *John *Mega Man *Fat Mario *Gay Luigi Unlockable *Mega Man Zero *Lydia Prower *Pen *Fat Buu *Piccolo Cheats *Amy Rose *Gaston NPC *Cosmo *Alia *Pallete *Layer *Axl *Steven Star *Dr.Light (In his capsule) *Dr.Weil (Non-Boss) Levels *New York City (Intro Stage) *Abandoned Missile Launch Base *Power Plant *Mars Train *Volcano *The Prison (Middle Stage) *Cyberspace *Holographic Room *The Jungle *The Elevator Base *Sigma's Palace Stage 1 *Sigma's Palace Stage 2 *Sigma's Palace Stage 3 *Sigma's Palace Stage 4 (Final Level) *Sigma's Palace Stage 5 (Real Final Level) Bosses *New York City (Intro Stage) - Egregion *Abandoned Missile Launch Base - Chill Penguin *Power Plant - Spark Mandrill *Mars Train - Slash Beast *Volcano - Magma Dragoon *The Prison (Middle Stage) - Vile (In his Ride Armor) *Cyberspace - Cyber Peacock *Holographic Room - Snipe Anteator, ??? (from Kingdom Hearts 1) (Beat the game first) *The Jungle - Sting Chameleon *The Elevator Base - Tretista Kalverian *Sigma's Palace Stage 1 - Mecha Dragon *Sigma's Palace Stage 2 - Rangda Bangda W *Sigma's Palace Stage 3 - Vile *Sigma's Palace Stage 4 (Final Level) - Velguarder, Sigma, Kaiser Sigma *Sigma's Palace Stage 5 (Real Final Level) - Final Sigma (from Mega Man X7) Cutscenes TBA Extra Falcon Armor Ebony will get an amor that has a streamlined design with many birdlike traits; the curves on the arms and legs resemble talons and the chestplate has a beak; The back has a long pair of wings with their tips pointed upwards and a smaller pair on its helmet. The helmet and ankles have red gems at the front and green ones on the chest and gauntlets. *Head Parts - Increases the maximum capacity for the hammer by 50%. *Arm Parts - Increaseas her Hammer attack by 50% *Foot Parts - Enables Ebony to fly for a limited period of time. During flying state, Ebony gains invincibility against collision damage, allowing him to fly through enemies without taking damage; enemy attacks and projectiles however, can still damage him. As Ebony flies, a barrier is generated around him, damaging enemies upon contact. Also, the Foot Parts in this game sacrifices the air-dash for the flight function. *Body Parts - Halve damage taken and reduce recoil. Ebony can use the Giga Attack, which unleash a wave of Spear Charged Shots all across the screen, severely damaging enemies that it hits. Locations *Head Parts - Locatend in Holographic Room *Arm Parts - Located in The Jungle *Foot Parts - Located in Abandoned Missile Launch Base *Body Parts - Located in Mars Train Music *Opening *Menu Theme *Prolouge *Intro Stage *Egregion (Intro Boss Theme) *Stage Select *Abandoned Missile Launch Base *Power Plant *Mars Train *Volcano *The Prison *Vile Battle Theme 1 *Cyberspace *Holographic Room *The Jungle *The Elevator Base *Boss Battle Theme *Curse of Vile (Dr.Weil Theme) *Stage Select (After beat 8 Mavericks) *Sigma Palace's Stage 1 *Sigma Palace's Stage 1 Boss Battle *Sigma Palace's Stage 2 *Sigma Palace's Stage 2 Boss Battle *Sigma Palace's Stage 3 *Sigma Palace's Stage 3 Boss Battle *Sigma Palace's Stage 4 *Sigma's Theme *Sigma's Battle Theme 1 *Kaiser Sigma's Battle Theme *Sigma's Palace Stage 5 *Final Sigma's Battle Theme *Ending *Credits Trivia TBA Ending TBA Category:Arcade Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Adventure Games Category:The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman Trilogy Category:Sequel series